


Rising Sun

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Exorcisms, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Killer Joe, Inspired by TheWolfPrince, M/M, Mr Norris uses religion as an excuse to abuse Skinny, Physical Abuse, Son of a preacher man, Southern Gothic AU, religiously motivated homophobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Mr Norris wurde nicht müde seinem Sohn die Hölle zu prophezeihen, doch Skinny hatte den Glauben seines Vaters unterschätzt. Und so ist der einzige der ihm noch helfen kann, der Sohn des Priesters - Bob. (Basiert auf "Son of a Preacher Man" von TheWolfPrince, denn wer braucht schon eigene Ideen? *hüstel*)
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 3





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son of a Preacher Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133305) by [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince). 



> "Son of a Preacher Man" von TheWolfPrince hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen und nachdem ich den Oneshot gelesen hatte, ist mein Kopf irgendwie mit der Idee weggerannt welche Wendung die Geschichte nehmen könnte.

_***_

_This is my masterpiece, a tragedy, I wrote it myself_

_It's full of irony and blasphemy, it's practically hell_

_But the perfect part about it is it's all that I've got_

_I'm over wasting time in life trying to be something I'm not_

_***_

„Skinner, würdest du mir bitte dabei helfen den Tisch zu decken?“

Die Freundlichkeit mit der sein Vater ihn behandelte, ließ Skinny vorsichtig werden. Doch es gab keinen offensichtlichen Grund sich zu widersetzen. Also schlurfte er ins Esszimmer, das von einem massiven Eichentisch dominiert wurde. Das Holz glänzte im matten Schein der untergehenden Sonne. Groß und dunkel ragte der Rücken seines Vaters vor ihm auf.

Doch plötzlich drehte sein Vater sich auf dem Absatz um, Skinny sah noch die geballte Faust, dann spürte er wie der Schmerz in seiner Nase explodierte. Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück, spürte wie das Blut warm über seine Lippen rann, schmeckte das Eisen in seinem Mund. Doch ehe Skinny sich orientierte hatte, schlug sein Vater erneut zu, ließ seine Faust wieder und wieder auf Skinny niederfahren. Der Junge schaffte es nur noch die Arme zu heben um die gröbste Wucht der Schläge abzufangen. Hustend krümmte Skinny sich, als ein weiterer Fausthieb seine unteren Rippen traf. Dann griffen die Finger seines Vaters grob in seine Haare, zogen sein Gesicht dicht an das seines Erzeugers heran. Skinny spürte wie der Schmerz durch seine Seite schoss, während er gezwungen war die gekrümmte Haltung aufzugeben.

„Welche Sünden habe ich begangen, um mit einem Sohn wie dir gestraft zu sein?“

Skinny wusste, dass sein Vater nicht wirklich eine Antwort wollte. Das Einzige wonach es ihm verlangte, war sein erbärmliches Bedürfnis nach Macht und Kontrolle ausleben zu können. Skinny schluckte, dann senkte er den Blick. Wenn er ihm das Gefühl gab sich zu fügen, seine Sünden bereuen zu wollen, welche auch immer es diesmal sein mochten, dann konnte er seinen Vater hin und wieder dazu bewegen eher von ihm abzulassen. Doch diesmal schien er noch nicht genug zu haben.

Mr Norris' Finger schlossen sich fest um die Kehle seines Sohns und drückten unerbittlich zu. Und Skinny war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn dieses Mal nicht doch töten würde. Fast schon sehnte er es sich herbei, dass diese Hölle auf Erden endlich ein Ende finden würde.

Doch gerade als er glaubte das Bewusstsein verlieren zu müssen, ließ sein Vater plötzlich von ihm ab und stieß ihn zu Boden.

Skinny hustete und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch seinen Körper, während er einige rasselnde Atemzüge tat. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn seine Nase gebrochen war, wieder.

„Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dir den Teufel austreiben der von dir Besitz ergriffen hat.“, sagte Mr Norris ruhig, während er scheinbar ungerührt aus dem Fenster sah, hinüber zu den Weiden die sich einsam und verlassen bis zum Horizont erstreckten.

„Doch anscheinend bin ich machtlos.“

Skinny fragte gar nicht erst, welche Sünden sein Vater diesmal meinte. Kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, ob er irgendwie von ihm und Bob erfahren hatte und fast schon wollte er darum beten, dass es nicht der Fall war. Doch wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass Gebete nicht erhört wurden.

Mr Norris wandte sich um, als seine Frau den Raum betrat. Ihr Blick huschte nur kurz über Skinnys blutverschmiertes Gesicht, die rostroten Flecken die am Kragen des Hemdes feucht glänzten, während sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

Stöhnend brach Skinny auf einem Stuhl zusammen. Sein Kiefer schmerzte und mindestens ein Zahn war locker. Er schluckte das Blut hinunter, das ihm aus der Nase über die Lippen lief.

Er sah den verstohlenen Blick seiner jüngeren Schwester, doch als er ihren Blick erwiderte, starrte sie nur stumm auf die Teller und das Besteck in ihren Händen, bevor sie es verteilte.

Leise kratzten die Stuhlbeine über die Dielen, als auch seine Eltern sich setzten und Mr Norris anfing sich Essen auf den Teller zu füllen.

„Esther, meine Liebe, das sieht lecker aus.“

Skinny schluckte das Blut zusammen mit dem Kommentar der ihm auf der Zunge brannte hinunter. Er sah zu seinem Vater, wie er die Familie beherrschte, am Kopfende thronte und der Anblick widerte ihn an.

„Kathy, würdest du bitte das Tischgebet sprechen.“

Seine Schwester nickte, während sie ausdruckslos auf ihre gefalteten Hände hinunter starrte. Sie hatte es perfektioniert unsichtbar zu sein, doch wenn sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme den Herrn pries war sein Vater erstmal besänftigt.

Skinny spürte wie das Blut auf seiner Haut trocknete und allmählich eine harte Kruste zu bilden begann. Er stocherte in dem Essen herum, doch er konnte keinen Bissen hinunter würgen. Seine Nase pulsierte, er spürte wie sie anschwoll und er hatte Probleme zu atmen.

Forschend musterte Skinny seine Familie, ordentlich frisiert saßen sie da, plauderten angestrengt, während sie seinen Blick mieden. Fast schon kam es ihm absurd vor, dass er zwischen ihnen saß, das Blut noch auf seiner Haut. Doch das konnte er abwaschen. Die Prellungen würden länger bleiben, ihn immer wieder daran erinnern, wie unberechenbar die Gewaltausbrüche seines Vaters über ihn hereinbrechen konnten.

Das Essen zog sich in die Länge und Skinny wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass seine Familie aufgegessen hatte und er abhauen konnte. Zu den Weiden, den Wind auf der Haut um wenigstens noch einmal kurz das Gefühl von etwas wie Freiheit spüren zu können.

Doch als seine Mutter anfing das Geschirr zu stapeln und Skinny endlich aufspringen wollte, hielt die herrische Stimme seines Vaters ihn zurück.

„Skinner, du bleibst hier.“

Skinny sah seinem Vater mit gerecktem Kinn entgegen. Es war unklug, das wusste er, doch egal was sein Erzeuger ihm antat, da war noch ein letzter Funke Stolz der ihm verbot einfach klein bei zu geben.

Trotzig verschränkte Skinny die Arme vor der Brust, dann sagte er im herablassenden Ton: „Kommt nicht gleich der Priester zum Kartenspiel? Ich denke, so sollte ich ihm nicht unter die Augen treten.“

Skinny wollte sich gerade abwenden, doch die kräftige Hand seines Vaters grub sich schmerzhaft in seinen Oberarm.

„Lass mich los.“

Skinny versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch ohne zu zögern, schlug sein Vater erneut zu. Nicht so stark, nur eine Erinnerung daran wer von ihnen das sagen hatte.

Dann packte sein Vater den Kragen von Skinnys Hemd und zerrte seinen Sohn hinter sich her. Und als die Kellertür sich mit einem heiseren Quietschen öffnete, ahnte Skinny bereits Schlimmes. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß sein Vater ihn die Stufen hinunter. Als Skinny aufschlug, war ihm fast als könnte er das Knirschen hören, als sein Handgelenk bei dem Aufprall brach. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihn hindurch. Stöhnend rollte Skinny sich auf die Seite, spürte wie sein Körper bei jeder Bewegung rebellierte. Doch bevor er sich auf die Knie stemmen konnte, war sein Vater bereits bei ihm. Die kräftigen Arme legten sich um seine Brust, zogen ihn tiefer in die Schatten, in die hinterste Ecke. Und der schmale Schein der den Treppenaufgang beleuchtete entfernte sich immer weiter. Skinny wand sich in den Armen seines Vaters, versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen, doch sein Erzeuger ließ ihn nur unsanft fallen. Skinny schlug mit dem Gesicht auf. Der süßliche Geruch von schimmeligem Stoff stieg ihm in die Nase und erst da wurde er sich der fleckigen Matratze unter ihm bewusst. Für einen Moment wollte er nur liegen bleiben, aufgeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu kämpfen, vielleicht war sterben der einfachere, friedvollere, Weg?

Doch als ein jäher Schmerz erneut durch sein Handgelenk zuckte, konnte Skinny einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Wütend funkelte er seinen Vater an, während raue Seile um seine Arme geschlungen wurden. Alles in Skinny weigerte sich das Geschehene zu akzeptieren.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?“

Fast schon liebevoll sah sein Vater auf ihn hinab.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Teufel dich beherrscht, mein Sohn.“

Skinny wollte auflachen, doch er riss sich im letzten Moment zusammen. Es wäre unklug seinem Vater irgendeinen Grund zu geben, noch stärker an seinen eigenen Wahnsinn zu glauben.

Skinnys Blick zuckte zu dem kleinen Fenster, durch das nur ein schmaler Streifen des letzten Tageslichts in den Raum fiel. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Keller würde in Dunkelheit ertrinken.

Skinny zog an den Fesseln, doch sein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie eng saßen und er sich nicht befreien konnte. Er nahm die lauernden Blicke des Mannes kaum wahr, während er noch ein letztes Mal leicht an den Fesseln zog. Es nützte nichts, sie gaben nicht nach. Und selbst wenn, wäre sein Erzeuger eh gleich zur Stelle um die Knoten wieder zu erneuern.

„Warum?“, brachte Skinny schließlich hervor. „Was habe ich so Schlimmes getan, um das hier zu verdienen?“

Sein Vater kniete sich vor ihn, dann sagte er schließlich: „Du hast den Teufel hereingebeten, hast dich von seinen Versprechungen verführen lassen. Das weiß ich seit dem Tag an dem ich dich das erste Mal mit einem der Cowboys in der Scheune erwischt habe. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihm die kleineren Vergehen nicht mehr ausreichen werden und die Scheune in Brand gerät oder das Vieh verendet. William wird dich von dem Dämon, der dich beherrscht, befreien.“

Skinny sah zu seinem Vater auf, der ihn ernst musterte und er konnte bei dem Anblick ein heiseres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Doch Skinny musste feststellen, dass es das Dümmste war was er hätte tun können, egal wie absurd die Situation auch sein mochte.

Der Blick aus den kalten Augen schien sich in Skinnys Haut zu brennen. Und im nächsten Moment spürte er wie sich die Finger seines Vaters fest in um seine Hände schlossen und das gebrochene Handgelenk herum drehten. Skinny biss die Zähne fest zusammen, während der Schmerz ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Weißt du denn nicht was du deiner Mutter für einen Kummer bereitest? Sie ist schon ganz krank vor Sorge um dich. Aber William wird deine Seele retten.“

Skinny wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus und zu seiner Erleichterung lockerte sich der Griff. Dann stand sein Vater auf und ohne seinen Sohn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den feuchten Keller.

Skinny ließ den Kopf auf die Matratze sinken, während er in die Dunkelheit starrte die sich um ihn herum erstreckte. Das letzte Tageslicht war hinter dem Horizont erloschen und die Dämmerung brachte nur Kälte.

Skinny schreckte auf, als er das leise Knarren der Tür vernahm. Ein schmaler Streifen Licht drang zu ihm hinunter, schälte harte Kanten aus der Dunkelheit. Er glaubte Stimmen zu hören, leise und doch aufgebracht. Oder war das nur das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf das beständig anschwoll?

Doch dann kamen schwere Schritte die Treppe hinunter, lange Schatten durchschnitten das gleißende Licht, welches warm die Dunkelheit verdrängte. Und dann erkannte er den Mann, ganz in schwarz, nur das Weiß des Collars hob sich von der restlichen Kleidung ab. Sein Vater folgte ihm auf den Fuß und der Schein der Lampe stach in Skinnys Augen.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er den Kopf erneut auf die Matratze sinken. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Doch zugleich keimte auch ein neuer Funke Hoffnung in ihm auf. Bob hatte erwähnt, dass sein Vater versucht hatte einen Exorzismus abzuwenden. Offensichtlich hielt er ihn nicht für besessen und mit ein wenig Glück würde er nach zwanzig _Vater Unser_ und ein wenig nasser das Ganze hinter sich gebracht haben.

Doch das Glück hatte er nicht. Mit fast schon sanfter Gewalt drückte sein Vater ihn fest auf die modrige Matratze und Skinny spürte wie seine Arme und Beine fixiert wurden, woran genau konnte er nicht ausmachen. Und der Verdacht bestätigte sich, dass sein Vater diesen Exorzismus bereits seit einiger Zeit geplant hatte. Schon bald hatte Skinny das Gefühl die Zeit würde sich ausdehnen, während der Priester wieder und wieder das Kreuz über ihm schlug und beschwörend Verse aus der Bibel rezitierte, nur unterbrochen von einigen Spritzern Weihwasser.

Unruhig begann Skinny auf der durchgelegenen Matratze hin und her zu rutschen, doch die Seile gaben ihm keinen Bewegungsfreiraum. Er spürte wie seine Glieder anfingen steif zu werden, während er gezwungen war bewegungsunfähig auszuharren. Ein leichter Schmerz zog durch seinen Körper und Skinny entwich ein gequältes Stöhnen, während er sich des Geschmacks von Blut auf seinen Lippen nur all zu bewusst wurde. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schloss Skinny die Augen, während er seine Finger vorsichtig bewegte, versuchte das leichte Kribbeln zu vertreiben, dass er verspürte. Er hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, dass dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende haben würde. Doch seinem Vater traute er zu das Spiel bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuziehen, egal was das für ihn selbst bedeuten mochte. Lieber ein toter Sohn, als ein besessener.

Skinny Schädel dröhnte und die Schmerzen die in Wellen hindurch pulsierten machten es zunehmend schwerer die Kontrolle über seine Sinne zu behalten.

Sein Blick glitt in dem Keller umher, verzweifelt suchte Skinny einen Punkt an den er sich klammern konnte, etwas das ihn davor bewahrte, auch den letzten Rest Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Der helle Schein der Lampen spiegelte sich in dem Glas des Fensters und alles was Skinny dahinter erahnen konnte war tiefschwarze Nacht. Er dachte an die wenigen Bäume die er von seinem Zimmerfenster aus sehen konnte, wie sie sich schwarz in der Dämmerung gegen das Blau des Himmels absetzten, doch die Dämmerung lag mittlerweile weit zurück. Skinny versuchte durch die Spiegelungen in der Scheibe hindurch etwas erkennen zu können, sich an etwas zu klammern, was ihn nicht in dem Keller einsperrte, in seinem Körper für den er langsam jedes Gefühl verlor.

Dann spürte er warm Finger die etwas auf seine Stirn malten, wahrscheinlich ein Kreuz. Und die Berührung schien ihn zurückzuholen. Dann erhob der Priester sich, trat einige Schritte zurück und Skinny war, als würde die Kälte des Kellers nun nur noch stärker auf ihn eindringen.

„Bitte, bindet mich los.“, flehte Skinny. Sein Körper schmerzte von den Schlägen seines Vaters und den Stunden die er bereits ohne sich bewegen zu können ausharren musste. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Finger, nur um zu wissen, ob er sie noch fühlen konnte.

„Das geht nicht, mein Sohn.“

Skinny hasste es zu betteln, doch er wusste nicht wie lange er es noch aushalten würde.

„Bitte… Ich halte die Schmerzen nicht mehr aus.“

Sanft strich sein Vater ihm mit der Hand über die blutige Wange.

„Bitte, hört auf.“, flehte Skinny schwach. Nur unscharf konnte er die große, dunkle Gestalt von dem Priester an seinem Fußende ausmachen. Doch dann hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters an seinem Ohr.

„Skinner, du wirst mir noch dankbar sein. Das hier tue ich nur, weil ich dich liebe.“

Der Abglanz eines höhnischen Lachens quälte sich Skinnys trockene Kehle empor, doch es verwandelte sich in ein jähes Husten.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht was Liebe ist.“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Da spricht der Teufel aus dir.“

Und die Fürsorge die höhnisch aus dem Mund seines Vaters dabei troff war das Schlimmste. Skinny wandte den Blick ab, sah gequält zu dem Mann der immer noch die Bibel in der Hand hielt und auf das Geschehen herunter sah.

„Bitte...“

Skinny wusste nicht mal, ob das Wort überhaupt bis an ihre Ohren drang, so leise wie es über seine Lippen kam. Doch der Priester klappte das heilige Buch zu und der Laut schien fast schon schmerzhaft in Skinnys Kopf zu dröhnen.

Verwundert sah sein Vater zu dem Priester hoch, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drang schon Williams warme Stimme an Skinnys Ohren.

„Auch wir brauchen eine Pause.“

Damit drehte er sich um und Skinny hörte das erbitterte Knarren der alten Holzstufen unter den schweren Schritten und ein kurzes Rufen. Kurz darauf war Bob an der Seite seines Vaters. Und Skinny wünschte sich, er könnte in den harten Schatten den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Anderen erahnen.

„Bob wird ein Auge auf Skinny haben.“

Skinny kniff die Augen zusammen, während er gegen die Benommenheit ankämpfte. Dann hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters: „Egal was er dir verspricht, es ist der Dämon der aus ihm spricht. Du darfst seinen Worten unter gar keinen Umständen trauen.“

Seine Stimme war eindringlich und Skinny erkannte die Drohung unter den Worten. Und dann hörte er wie sich Schritte entfernten, bis sie schließlich irgendwo über ihm im Haus verklungen.

Bob und sein Vater standen wie erstarrt am Treppenaufsatz.

„Vater, du bringst ihn noch um.“

Durch den Nebel drang Bobs Stimme nur undeutlich zu ihm.

„Der Junge ist stark, er wird es überleben.“

Bildete er sich das ein oder klang William nicht ganz so überzeugt wie er sich gab.

Skinny zog ein weiteres Mal an seinen Fesseln. Es war sinnlos, er konnte nicht entkommen.

„Bitte, du musst das beenden.“

„Ich kann nicht. Nicht solange Mr Norris glaubt, das ein Dämon Besitz von seinem Sohn ergriffen hat. Wenn ich mich jetzt weigere weiter zu machen, wird er dafür sorgen, dass wir unser zu Hause verlieren. Und dann wird der nächste kommen, der beenden wird, was wir heute angefangen haben. Bob, bitte glaub mir, ich mach das nicht gerne. Aber wenn Skinny mitspielt, dann können wir es schaffen seinen Vater von einer erfolgreichen Austreibung zu überzeugen.“

Die nächsten gemurmelten Worte konnte Skinny nicht verstehen, doch er war dankbar, als der Priester ihn mit seinem Sohn alleine ließ. Kurz darauf spürte er wie Bob sich neben ihn kniete, dann eine warme Hand die sanft über seine Wange strich.

„Bind mich los.“

Der Satz verlor sich irgendwo zwischen einem Flehen und einer Forderung.

Gehetzt sah Bob immer wieder zu der schmalen Kellertreppe, dann begann er mit zitternden Fingern die Fesseln zu lösen. Skinny biss sich auf die Lippe, während er sich dazu zwang still zu halten. Es würde nichts bringen zusätzlich an den Seilen zu zerren, so sehr alles in ihm danach verlangte. Endlich lockerte sich das erste Seil, die Fasern rannen fast schon sanft über seine Haut bevor es zu Boden fiel. Das nächste folgte und kurz darauf war Skinny frei. Er rieb sich mit der unversehrten Hand über die aufgeschürften Stellen, dort wo die Seile seine Haut aufgescheuert hatten. Und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er glaubte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wenigstens einigermaßen wiedererlangt zu haben.

Bob drückte ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand und es rann wohltuend über Skinnys aufgeplatzte Lippen. Doch der Moment der Ruhe währte nicht lange.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.“, whisperte Bob. Die Erwiderung lag Skinny schon auf der Zunge, doch der Sohn des Priesters hatte seinen scharfen Spott nicht verdient, besonders nicht jetzt. Also schluckte er ihn herunter und stellte das Glas auf den Boden, bevor er aufstand. Skinny lauschte, doch weder sein Vater, noch der Priester schienen im Begriff zu sein, wieder herunterzukommen. Dann wechselte er einen kurzen Blick mit Bob, bevor sie zu dem winzigen Fenster schlichen.

„Das wird eng.“

Skinnys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein unterschwelliges Knurren. Und Bob nickte stumm neben ihm.

„Bob, kannst du...?“

Skinny deutete mit einem Nicken zum Fenster. Kurz schien Bob ihn fragend anzusehen, doch so ganz sicher war er sich in der Dunkelheit nicht, doch als Skinny leicht die nutzlose Hand hob, schien der blonde Junge zu verstehen.

Skinnys Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust. Jede Bewegung des rostigen Mechanismus war zu laut in seinen Ohren und er erwartete jeden Moment seinen Vater wutentbrannt am Treppenaufsatz zu erblicken. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung blieb es ruhig.

Ein leichter Wind drang zu ihnen, als das Fenster sich mit einem letzten heiseren Quietschen öffnete. Skinny sprang hoch und klammerte sich mit der unverletzten Hand an den Fensterrahmen. Dann spürte er wie Bob ihn von unten durch die schmale Öffnung schob.

Der leichte Wind strich wohltuend über seine Haut und einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte Skinny sich liegen zu bleiben. Doch dann drang schon ein leises Rascheln aus dem Kellerfenster und er drehte sich auf den Bauch und zog Bob zu sich hoch. Skinny genoss die Wärme des Anderen an seiner Haut. Bob drückte ihm flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen, doch dann deutete er zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern. Skinny nickte knapp, ehe sie sich umwandten und so schnell wie möglich durch die Dunkelheit liefen. Dass er die Umgebung kannte, gab Skinny Sicherheit, doch der Boden war uneben und in den Schatten waren die Löcher in der Erde kaum auszumachen. Erst als das Haus kaum mehr als ein hell erleuchteter Fleck am Horizont war, wagten sie stehen zu bleiben.

Skinny sah noch einmal zu der Ranch hinüber. Dort schlummerte den Teufel den er kannte.

„Skinny, er wird dich noch umbringen, wenn wir nicht verschwinden.“

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall und all das hier wäre nicht notwendig gewesen.“

Bob zog Skinny eng an sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast. Nicht seinetwegen, sondern deinetwegen.“

Skinny spürte wie sich Finger in seinen Nacken krallten und dann waren Bobs Lippen auf seinen. Skinny drängte sich dem blonden Jungen entgegen und das leichte Ziehen in seinen aufgeplatzten Lippen machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, aber er wollte nicht aufhören den Anderen zu küssen. Doch dann löste Bob sich viel zu schnell wieder von ihm.

„Wir müssen weg, bevor dein Vater unser Verschwinden bemerkt.“

Bob hatte Recht. Doch nicht zu wissen, was vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit verborgen lag, was fast noch beängstigender, als das was er hinter sich zurück ließ.

Dann sah er zu Bob. Sein Gesicht lag im Dunkeln und er konnte nur erahnen was in dem Anderen vor sich gehen musste. Vorsichtig griff Skinny nach seiner Hand, spürte wie sich Bobs Finger mit seinen verschränkten. Es war, als wäre der andere Junge nur in sein Leben gekommen um seine geschundene Seele zu heilen. Nur eben nicht ganz so, wie Gott es gewollt hätte.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> Rising Sun - Five Finger Death Punch  
> Who's Laughing Now - Ava Max  
> The Kid I Used To Know - Arrested Youth


End file.
